


First Dance

by hogwarts_school



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 09:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16951734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hogwarts_school/pseuds/hogwarts_school
Summary: Sirius teaches a nervous James how to dance in preparation for his wedding day.





	First Dance

“Stop being such a drama queen; you’re going to be fine, Prongs,” Sirius told James, rolling his eyes as he lounged on the couch, flipping through a muggle magazine with pictures of motorcycles and attire.

“It’s not going to be fine!” James groaned from the floor where he had dramatically collapsed in front of Sirius, his voice slightly muffled from the pillow covering his face. “Lily’s parents will be there; they’ll take one look at me and think their daughter married a complete nutter!”

Sirius snorted as he appraised an expensive black motorcycle under the heading ‘Introducing New Honda CBX. Buy It Now!’

Sirius and James were in the small living room of Sirius’ new apartment which he had moved into a few months ago. It was a small apartment with only a single couch and coffee table in the living room. The bed and small side stable were on the upstairs landing and a long rope was tied to two beams of wood on the low roof with wet clothing draped over it, dripping water on the old wooden floor. Despite the limited furniture, creaky floorboards and lack of space, he had immediately felt at home after moving in.

“I should’ve taken those dance lessons when I had the chance,” James grumbled, pressing the pillow onto his face.

“That would’ve been a sight to see,” Sirius sniggered. “Watching you waltz around with Flitwick.”

James let out another loud groan, the pillow on his face making him sound like a wounded stag.

“Oh come off it Prongs!” Sirius sighed, snapping the magazine shut. “It’s not that hard to dance. Besides, you’ve danced on tables plenty of times and you never had any trouble then.”

“That’s different!” James said, sitting up and staring at Sirius through his lopsided glasses. “I was drunk those times, and it wasn’t meant to be serious.” Sirius sniggered at the pun. “And I don’t think I can start playing the air guitar with Lily for our first dance”.

Sirius laughed, imagining James dramatically performing a guitar solo and attempting to breakdance in front of the wedding guests.

“Maybe…there’s something we can do about it…” Sirius sighed, dreading what he was about to offer. It was a hidden secret he had never told anyone, not even his best mate.

“Like what?” James frowned, looking quizzically at Sirius.

“You can learn how to dance. None of that ridiculous goblin dancing – I mean proper wedding-style dancing.”

James snorted. “And who’s going to teach me that?”

“Me,” Sirius said simply.

James laughed. “You’re joking right?”

“Does it look like I’m joking?” Sirius replied, deadpanned.

“Where did you learn to dance?” James asked astounded as he turned to face Sirius.

“The old hag made me learn it when I was younger,” Sirius shrugged nonchalantly. “I may as well put it to good use.”

James nodded slowly, suddenly lost for words at his best mates’ revelation.

“So,” Sirius began, clapping his hands and standing up. “Shall we get started?”

“Now?” James croaked, suddenly nervous.

“Why not?” Sirius grinned, enjoying watching his best mate squirm. “Worried you might not be able to keep your hands off me?”

“You wish,” James grumbled, rolling his eyes. But it seemed his desire to want to impress Lily and her family had overridden his embarrassment of getting dance lessons from Sirius. He moved into the centre of the living room, a determined look on his face. Sirius grabbed his wand from the coffee table and pointed it at the small wireless, ‘A Cauldron Full of Hot Strong Love’ sounding throughout the room.

“Put your hand on my waist,” Sirius instructed, as he grabbed James’ left hand and placed his other one on James’ shoulder. “Now, as I move my left foot back, you move your right foot forward. Good. Now the opposite side…ouch! Watch it!”

They continued moving back and forth, James staring at their feet, his face screwed up in concentration while Sirius was holding back laughter.

“Alright, you’ve got the hang of it now, so we can start getting into the good stuff,” Sirius said, coming to a stop, causing James to step on his left foot.

“Wait, isn’t this it?” James asked surprised.

“Not unless you want to bore the wedding guests,” Sirius smirked, readjusting his grip on James’ hand. “Just follow my lead.”

James gave him a puzzled look before Sirius started moving, pulling James along with him.

“Stop moving so fast!” James said frustratingly as he stared at their feet.

“Is that what you say to Lily?” Sirius smirked, causing James to throw him a glare. “And I know I’m sexy, but watch your hand,” he laughed, as James, realising how low his hand had dropped, gave him a hard smack on his backside before bringing it back around his waist.

An hour had passed while they were practicing, the wireless continuing to blasts various songs throughout the room.

“You’re getting much better,” Sirius encouraged, whilst James spun him around, Sirius’ hair flying around elegantly. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re starting to fall in love with me, Prongs.”

“How did you know?” James joked, batting his eyelashes at Sirius as he dipped him. “You have a very nice backside.”

Unbeknownst to the laughing boys, Sirius’ front door had opened and Lily peered around it, carrying a lasagne dish, wondering what all the noise and music was coming from. A wide grin spread across her face as she watched Sirius and James waltz around the room to a song by The Weird Sisters, chuckling as she saw James give a playful pinch to Sirius’ backside.

Just as she was about to make her presence known, James spoke.

“I can’t wait to see Lily’s reaction during our first dance. I tried to dance with her once and almost broke her toes and almost knocked her out.”

Sirius laughed as they twirled around. “Well you can put her mind at ease now.”

“No, don’t tell her! I want it to be a surprise.”

Lily smiled adoringly at her ‘soon-to-be’ husband. She’d always known he had two left feet when he was on the ground, but it never bothered her; she always thought it was adorable whenever he tried to impress her and instead stuttered and blushed furiously in embarrassment.

She backed out of the room and closed the door quietly behind her. Even after almost three years together, she still got butterflies in her stomach whenever she was reminded how much James loved her.

***  
Lily smiled with happiness as she danced with her husband, staring into his hazel eyes, shining with pure love. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Sirius in the small crowd of people surrounding them, beaming at the dancing couple.

“Very impressive, Mr Potter,” Lily smiled as James gracefully dipped her.

“Why thank you, Mrs Potter,” he replied, twirling them around.

“I see that you’re private lessons really payed off,” she said innocently, giving James a cheeky smile.

“Wha— how did you know about that?” he asked, surprised.

“I saw you both practicing,” she laughed, as James gave her a playful glare. “I have to say, I was a little jealous the way you looked at each other; I better not find you both in our bed.”

“Don’t worry, I’m a one-woman man,” he winked, giving her a peck on her nose. “Besides, he’s not my type — I prefer redheads.”

Lily giggled as James tickled her side. Other couples began joining them, dancing around the garden. Sirius had somehow convinced Minerva McGonagall to dance and people were watching in amusement.

“You know, I am a little disappointed,” Lily began as the music began to change to a faster tempo. “I was hoping we could break out the air guitar together.”

James looked at her in awe. “Really?”

“You’re not the only one who’s been practicing,” she winked, laughing at the love-struck look on her husband’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> See my Tumblr blog @hogwarts-school.


End file.
